Veil of Valar
by Anastrianna Shilaquinaria Kala
Summary: Harry Potter & later Sirius, Remus and Snape are transported from the Court of the Veil to a Valar ruled world, middle-earth. There, they must either join another war, or turn their back on that they believe in. Grey!Powerful!HP, Nice!Snape, SLASH & m/f
1. Chapter 1 Falling

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Anything you see in bold was originally written by J.K Rowling. 'Kay? Anything in bold and italics is me adding to the original script.

Description: What if Snape gave Harry not only his memories, but also other potions, with a note, just before his death? What happens when Harry, trusting Snape for the first time, drinks it? He is cast back to his fourteen year old body, in time to kill the Death Munchers with a controlled blast of magic, managing to kill Voldie-Shorts as well. After, Harry turns back just in time to see Sirius falling through the veil for a second time. With a yell, he runs, pushing him back, and falling through himself…  
>On the other side, Sirius turns to Snape and Lupin for comfort (Sirius is in a relationship with Remus, nor Snarky Snape), but, not able to bear it any more and consumed by guilt, he sneaks out, and throws himself after Harry. Remus and Severus follow with barely a thought, just in time to see Sirius leap.<p>

Uh… Wait a minute… the Court? Valar? Other world? What the HELL?  
>And why the hell do these Draco Malfoy look-alikes have bloody pointed ears?<p>

A/N: Warning! Contains insanity, crying, pranks, transformations, wacky gods and an adorable Severus Snape! Be warned!

Pairings: Uh… SBxRl, SSx?, possibly Harry Potter and, if I can, Logan from X-men, most pairings undecided. Any ideas for pairing for Severus would be nice! Maybe a threesome with Legolas and Aragorn?... Hm... decisions, decisions.

Chapter 1

**"Harry, in here!" Hermione screamed.**  
><strong>She had pulled Ron behind a tapestry. They seemed to be wrestling together, and for one mad moment Harry thought that they were embracing again; then he saw that Hermione was trying to restrain Ron, to stop him running after Percy.<strong>  
><strong>"Listen to me – LISTEN, RON!"<strong>  
><strong>" I wanna help – I wanna kill Death Eaters – "<strong>  
><strong>His face was contorted, smeared with dust and smoke, and he was shaking with rage and grief.<strong>  
><strong>" Ron, we're the only ones who can end it! Please - Ron – we need the snake, we need to kill the snake!" said Hermione.<strong>

**But Harry knew how Ron felt: pursuing another Horcrux could not bring the satisfaction of revenge; he too wanted to fight, to punish them , the people that had killed Fred, and he wanted to find the other Weasley's, and**

**_make sure they were okay, alright, alive._**  
><strong>" We <em>will<em> fight!" Hermione said, " We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight, now, of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones that can end it!"**

**She was crying too, and she wiped her face on her torn and singed sleeve, but she took great, heaving breaths to calm herself as, still holding onto Ron, she turned to Harry.**  
><strong>"You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry – Look inside him!"<strong>

**Why was it so easy? Because his scar had been burning for hours, yearning to show him Voldemort's thoughts? He closed his eyes on her command, and at once, the screams and the bangs and all the discordant sounds of the battle were drowned until they became distant, as though he stood far, far away from them…**

**He was standing in the middle of a desolate but strangely familiar room, with peeling paint on the walls and all the windows boarded except for one. The sounds of the assault on the castle were muffled and distant. The single unblocked window revealed distant bursts of light where the castle stood, but inside the room it was dark except for a solitary lamp.**  
><strong>He was rolling his wand between his fingers, watching it, his thought on the Room in the castle, the secret Room, like the Chamber, that you had to be clever, and cunning, and inquisitive to discover… he was confident the boy would not find the diadem… although Dumbledore's puppet had come much further than he had expected… too far…<strong>

**"My Lord," said a voice, desperate and cracked. He turned; there was Lucius Malfoy sitting in the darkest corned, ragged and still bearing the marks of the punishment he had received after the boy's last escape. One of his eyes remained closed and puffy. " My Lord… please… my son…"**

**" If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not come and join me, like the rest of the Slytherins. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?"**  
><strong>" No – Never…" whispered Malfoy.<strong>  
><strong>" You must hope not."<strong>  
><strong>" Aren't – Aren't you afraid, my Lord, that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" asked Malfoy, his voice shaking. " Wouldn't it be… forgive me… more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle and seek him y-yourself?"<strong>  
><strong>" Do not pretend, Lucius. You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do no need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have come to find me."<strong>  
><strong>Voldemort dropped his gaze once more to the wand in his fingers. It troubled him… and those things that trouble Lord Voldemort need to be re-arranged…<strong>

**" Go and fetch Snape."**  
><strong>" Snape, m-my Lord?"<strong>

**" Snape. Now. I need him. There is a – service – I require of him. Go."**  
><strong>Frightened, stumbling a bit in the gloom, Lucius left the room. Voldemort continued to stand there, twirling the wand between his fingers, watching it.<strong>  
><strong>" It is the only way, Nagini." He whispered, and he looked around, and there was the great, thick snake, now suspended in mid-air, twisting gracefully in the confines of the enchanted, protected space he had made for her, a starry, transparent sphere somewhere between glittering cage and tank.<strong>

**With a gasp, Harry pulled back and opened his eyes; at the same moment his ears were assaulted with the screeches and cries, the smashes and bangs of battle.**  
><strong>" He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to get Snape."<strong>

**_Harry cast his mind back to when he saw, no, was Voldemort. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, was deserting? He was either more cowardly, or more brave, than Harry had hoped. Draco Malfoy… Infuriatingly tall, perfect and blond, with his damnably handsome, trademark smirk and rare smiles. Draco, with whom Harry had been harboring feelings for, feelings which were stronger than the taste of Polyjuice Potion, or one of Madam Pomfrey's draughts. Shaking his head, he set off with his friends, tucked under the Invisibility cloak, shooting the occasional curse and spell at the Death Eaters._**

**_-7__1/2__ pages later, 'cause I was lazy. Read Book 7 if you want to know-_**

**The room beyond was dimly lit, but he could see Nagini, swirling and coiling like a serpent underwater, safe in her enchanted, starry sphere, which floated unsupported in mid-air. He could see the edge of a table, and a long-fingered, white hand toying with a wand. Then Snape spoke, and Harry's heart lurched: Snape was inches away from where he crouched, hidden.**  
><strong>'... my Lord, their resistance is crumbling -'<strong>

**'- and it is doing so without your help,' said Voldemort, in his high, clear voice. 'Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there ... almost.'**

**'Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please.'**

**Snape strode past the gap, and Harry drew back a little, keeping his eyes fixed upon Nagini, wondering whether there was any spell that might penetrate the protection surrounding her, but he could not think of anything. One failed attempt, and he would give away his position ...**

**Voldemort stood up. Harry could see him now, see the red eyes, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semi-darkness.**

**'I have a problem, Severus,' said Voldemort softly.**

**'My Lord?' said Snape.**

**Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.**

**'Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?'**

**In the silence, Harry imagined he could hear the snake hissing slightly as it coiled and uncoiled, or was it Voldemort's sibilant sigh lingering on the air?**

**'My - my Lord?' said Snape blankly. 'I do not understand. You - you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand.'**

**'No,' said Voldemort. 'I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand ... no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago.'**

**Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Harry's scar had begun to throb and pulse: pain was building in his forehead and he could feel that controlled sense of fury building inside Voldemort.**

**'No difference,' said Voldemort again.**

**Snape did not speak. Harry could not see his face: he wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words, to reassure his master.**

**Voldemort started to move around the room: Harry lost sight of him for seconds as he prowled, speaking in that same measured voice, while the pain and fury mounted in Harry.**

**'I have thought long and hard, Severus ... do you know why I have called you back from the battle?'**

**And for a moment Harry saw Snape's profile: his eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage.**

**'No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter.'**

**'You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come.'**

**'But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself -'**

**'My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends - the more, the better - but do not kill him.**

**'But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable.'**

**'My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But - let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can -'**

**'I have told you, no!' said Voldemort, and Harry caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake, and he felt Voldemort's impatience in his burning scar. 'My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!'**

**'My Lord, there can be no question, surely -?'**

**'- but there is a question, Severus. There is.'**

**Voldemort halted, and Harry could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape.**

**'Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?'**

**'I - I cannot answer that, my Lord.'**

**'Can't you?'**

**The stab of rage felt like a spike driven through Harry's head: he forced his own fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he was Voldemort, looking into Snape's pale face.**

**'My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's.'**

**'I - I have no explanation, my Lord.'**

**Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.**

**'I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore.'**

**And now Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. It was marble white and so still that when he spoke it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.**

**'My Lord - let me go to the boy -'**

**'All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here,' said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, 'wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner ... and I think I have the answer.'**

**Snape did not speak.**

**'Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen.'**

**'My Lord -'**

**'The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine.'**

**'My Lord!' Snape protested, raising his wand.**

**'It cannot be any other way,' said Voldemort. 'I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last.'**

**And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.**

**'Kill.'**

**There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little colour it had left, it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way, and he fell to the floor.**

**'I regret it,' said Voldemort coldly.**

**He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upwards, off Snape, who fell sideways on to the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backwards glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.**

**Back in the tunnel and his own mind, Harry opened his eyes: he had drawn blood, biting down on his knuckles in the effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor.**

**'Harry!' breathed Hermione behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways, silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room.**

**He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: he did not know what he felt as he saw Snape's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him; and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.**

**'Take ... it ... Take ... it ...'**

**Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do -**

**A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened_. Mustering the last of his dying body's strength, he motioned weakly towards a bulge in his robe's chest pocket. Harry took it out, hearing the crackle of parchment, and the clink of potion bottles._**

**'Look ... at ... me ...' he whispered.**

**The green eyes found black, but after a second something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank and empty. The**  
><strong>hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more. Harry was relieved to se the man breathing, however shallowly.<strong>

**_Harry opened the pouch carefully, gingerly drawing out the crinkled parchment inside. He ignored the potion bottles, along with Hermione's furious whispering, and read Snape's last letter._**

**_Harry Potter._**

**Insufferable student you may be, but I have to, however grudgingly, acknowledge that you are the catalyst. You are the center, the sun in astronomical terms. Everything, unfortunately, seems to fall to you, or revolve around you.**  
><strong>Draco Malfoy is, and was, innocent. He was never a Death Eater. This… letter was his idea, Potter. He seemed to think you deserved an explanation. Hmph. Godson's…<strong>

**I appear to be rambling. If you are reading this, I am either dead, deranged or both. All three are possible, extremely so. The two potions in this pouch are to be taken separately. First, the grey one. Then, the rainbow one. Oh, wipe that smirk of your face, brat. You know I had no choice. Rainbows… Whatever is this world coming to?**  
><strong>Rambling, again. These potions will help you. You may lose some memories, or not remember some spells, but nothing is perfect. Well, except for me. And possibly Draco. POSSIBLY.<strong>

**They will return you to your younger body, but the setting may be somewhat different, due to the warp affect these potions have on the space-time continuum. Also, the age is debatable. Generally, you end up at a point of great grief, or happiness.**

**DON'T stuff this up, like you do your potions, Harry. We trust in you, however stupid that is, so don't let us down.**  
><strong>Also, tell your insufferable dogfather and his wolf… I am sorry. Heh. And to think I used to have a crush on those hopelessly in love idiots.<strong>

**So long, and good riddance, you pest of an insufferably cared for boy.**

**~SS**

**_If Harry had been less tired, or angry, or depressed, or had not just had to watch Snape die, or was not crying, he probably would not have done what he did. Then again, Harry WAS a Gryffindor… Who knows? He may have done it all the same. He tipped the potions into his hands, looking at them with the giant elastic band twanging again, conveniently replacing his heart. It was rather musical, really. The elastic band had a nice sense of timing, and rhythm._**

**Picking out the grey potion, he turned to face Hermione and Ron. One gulp, and his body was on fire, the fire frozen but still, impossibly, burning. He started to fade, then stopped, looking like his fifteen year old self, but surrounded by glowing grey mist-things. Harry supposed they could have been considered tendrils, if you squinted really, really hard. It helped if you were half-blind. Or old. Hermione was trying to grasp at him, screaming something he couldn't quite hear. He sent her a soothing smile, and looked down at the last potion.**

**He paused, before casting an unbreakable charm on it and slipping it into his pocket for later. He may have been Gryffindor, but the hat had nearly put him in Slytherin. He grasped the vial of memories in his hand, pointing his wand at them and then merging them with his own.**

**Memories and mind spinning, Harry whirled through Snape's memories, eyes wide and horrified. He jerked his wand away from his head, placing the silver lights back in their jar.**

**" Hermione, Ron?" He began, staring at their exhausted faces with something like sadness, muted though it was. " I… I'm the seventh horcrux. I have to die."**

**"Oh, Harry…" Hermione sobbed, curling further into Ron's embrace. Ron looked grimly up at Harry, flashing him a tight smile.**  
><strong>" Don't worry, mate. We'll kill the snake."<strong>  
><strong>Harry gave a relieved smile, before Voldemort's terrible voice echoed in their minds.<strong>  
><strong>' Give Harry Potter to me… You have one hour.' He hissed, and they shivered. Harry squared his shoulders, straightening up, clutching his wand in one hand, the cloak in his pocket.<strong>

**" There's more. I… I'm the owner of the Eldar Wand. I have all three Deathly Hallows. I can make sure Voldemort can't hurt you guys, by my sacrifice, and… I might not die. Not yet. If I don't… I'm taking the potions."**

**Determination in their set faces, the trio set off, Harry draping his black cloak over Snape and casting a few non-verbal healing and stasis charms.**

**( Queue final Battle scene.)**

**Harry panted, wand still raised at the crumbling corpse of Tom Marvolo Riddle, before he gazed around. Bodies, strewn like broken dolls on the ground. Hogwarts, in ruins. Death-Munchers, dead.**

**It was all over. But at far too high a cost. Sighing, Harry Accio-ed his pack to him, fitting the snug leather over his back before dipping his hand into his jeans pocket. Eldar wand in holster, face set, Harry choked down the vile liquid.**

**The rainbow potion glittered, quite ominously, but he drank it anyway.**  
><strong>The pain was excruciating… tearing, wrenching him from the inside out, poking sharp little swordy-things into his flesh and organs, freezing the fire licking hungrily at his warping flesh.<strong>

A burst of magic rent the air, a wail, barely audible, more felt than heard, the only thing that broke the sudden stillness. Order members froze as the Corpse Munchers they had been fighting twitched and the collapsed, everyone wincing as a shriek of primeval terror and rage echoed down the halls of the Ministry.

A fierce wind, sparks of lighting crackling on the edges of black hair and flamelets licking hungrily at the skin of the boy who stood motionless, the body of Lord Voldie-Shorts crumpled at his feet.

In the Room of Requirements, an unearthly shriek startled a nest of Cornish Pixies let loose by Professor Lockheart in 2nd Year, Hogwarts,

In a shack far in the middle of nowhere, a hoard of free snakes slithered off, escaping the shrill, tortured screams of the cursed ring inside.

A black mist burst out of Harry Potter's scar, screaming and twisting, before fading into nothing as Godric's sword cleft it in two.

Nagini hissed as a smoky mist rose out of her, and screamed, high and terrible and long, before dissipating in the night air.

The locket of Slytherin, hidden by Regulus Arctacus Black, in the closet under the sink at number twelve Grimmauld Place, shrieked and wailed, the house-elf Kreacher cowering away, before it faded to nothingness.

In a vault deep in Gringotts, faint screams could be heard from Helga Hufflepuff's cup before it quieted, the mist being torn apart by an unseen force.

Harry Potter gasped as a familiar voice cried out in mockery, running as fast as he could towards the Veil room in the Department of Mysteries. He was just in time to see Sirius fall back, face laughing, eyes shocked, before he put on a burst of extra speed.

" Scambiare Sirius Orion Black." He cried out desperately, his magic lashing out, killing Bellatrix instantly, before wrapping around the falling animagus, transporting him instantly to Harry's side as Harry was whisked away, replacing where Sirius had been moments before.

Harry toppled gently, body sliding into the fluttering shadows of the Veil, a smile quirking his lips.  
>Sirius stared, shocked and disbelieving, before a howl of anguish tore from his throat, voice rough, eyes streaming tears as he wailed and cried…<p>

A/N:

_Okay… I really think the description said it all, but, Lord! I really, really need some plot-bunny repelling lotion or spray. This is getting tedious. I have, quite literally, written down ideas for over 50 Harry Potter X-overs and fanfics… Most of which are scrapped. But still, I have like four starts to new stories about the Harry Potter-verse, and no time! 'tis quite vexing. The end is a bit… waily-wail for me, but… meh. It works._

Urgh!  
>Anyway. If you have a preference for a pairing, I will take it into account. Also, never fear, all of my stories will, eventually, be finished. Just… too much imagination. I blame it on God and genetics. Wait… no, just genetics. I don'y really believe in God all that much, so to blame him is rather… odd? Hypocritical? Something.<p>

This will be a predominately Homosexual story, but will have Heterosexual relationships as well. Also, bear with me. I may be a little rusty with the LoTR universe… If I make mistakes, be a dear and point them out, would you?

…

I am not even above twenty, and I just sounded like an old granny.  
>My brain is fried.<br>Goodnight, people…


	2. Chapter 2  The Court

A/N: Chapter 2! This mainly deals with where Harry is, meeting the Court of the Veil ( all my original characters), and how Sirius, Remus and Severus end up with the Court like Harry.

On with the Story!

_**Veil of Valar**_  
><em><br>The Court:_

_Harry James Potter gazed around him, brilliant green eyes narrowing in thought. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position on the featureless grey floor, and noted with absent surprise all his injuries had healed. He still had his backpack with him, and the small bag Snape had given him tucked in the moleskin pouch around his neck._

_He was on a grey floor, or what he presumed was a floor, with nothing but fluttering, shadowy movement around him. He supposed that this was the inside of the veil, and he stood up suddenly, head cocked. He was sure he had heard murmurs…_

Outside:

Sirius sighed despondently, hugging Remus close to him. It had been barely two days since Harry had defeated Voldemort and then sacrificed himself for Sirius. Two days of moping on the part of Remus and Sirius, and the recently de-hospitalized Severus Snape.

With a pop, Kreacher appeared with a large, skin-bound book in his hand, eyes shining, bullfrog voice squeaking in excitement.  
>" Master Sirius, Kreacher has found something about Young Master Harry, good, wonderful boy. Would Master like me to read it?" Taking Sirius's absent wave as permission, Kreacher bounced up and down. Flicking through the book, he cleared his throat, and began to read.<p>

" Long ago, the Veil was found by Agrelius Black, and he made an extensive study of the object before it was forcible seized from his by the Ministry." Pausing, Kreacher looked up at the suddenly attentive expressions on his Master and the Wolf Master's face. Smiling, rather creepily, Kreacher continued, " Master's Master's Mistresses' Master Agrelius was mad. He had found out that the Veil was actually home to the Court of the Veil, a court of beings who can, if they find the person worthy, let them go to a new world. This is what happened to Master's Master's Mistresses' Master Agrelius. He wrote that the Courts gave the people they find worthy between one and three gifts, depending on their Fate once they reach that world.

If one, their fate will be fairly simple, possibly dangerous. If two, it will be dangerous and likely very hard. If three… Not many survive, for it is a war, at the very least. The gifts depend on the person and the mood of the Courts. The supplicants may choose to wait before going to a world, or follow another person to the world they went to, but this is not often so. Many are killed for being unworthy and impure, so not many ever leave the Courts, except for their Hell. The person inside the veil found worthy by the Courts Jury is sent to place they are most needed."  
>Kreacher finished expectantly, looking up at his Master adoringly.<p>

" Very good, Kreacher. You have done well. If we, Remus and I, were to go through the Veil, would you come or stay?" asked Sirius, virtually bouncing on his seat. His godson was alive... probably. Still. He might get to see his godson again.

" I will follow Master wherever Master may go." Kreacher stated firmly, face set with determination.

" Very well, Kreacher. If you could, perhaps, pack what necessities we may need in one of the bottomless bags? Thank you." Remus broke in, smiling gently at the greatly relieved elf from Sirius's arms.

" Me too, Kreacher." Came a silky voice from the doorway to the den. At the two human's gaping mouth's, a single sable eyebrow rose. " You didn't really expect me to abandon the brat, did you? Besides, you foolish Gryffindor's need a touch of Slytherin cunning if you are to survive in a new world."

Gapes were his only answer, so Severus rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently for Remus and Sirius to close their mouths.  
>With a click of teeth and a nod, Snape was formally invited on their mad adventure.<p>

_The Court:_

_Harry wandered in the direction of the murmuring voices, hands clutching his Holly wand and the Eldar. His messy hair was tied in a low ponytail to keep it out of the way, and it swayed as he stalked cautiously forward._

_He stood and gawked. In front of him was a massive court, carved from the very fabric of the Veil, and sitting in the eleven seats of the courts were ten people, the eleventh a shivering, flickering outline in the center.  
>As one, the eyes of the Jury turned to him, watching him with a curious intensity that reminded Harry of Dumbledork, the type of gaze that seemed to look through you and straight to your soul.<em>

_The odd feeling that he was being tested, scanned for something, made Harry stiffen his spine, staring back at the people on the tiered seats. An approving murmur swept through the crowd, but it was more of a barely heard mental whisper than an actual sound._

Outside:

" What do you mean, it has all been removed?" Sirius asked the goblin teller in honest confusion, wrinkling his brow.

" Harry Potter came in on his emancipation date and removed the contents of all five of his vaults." The goblin answered, gazing down at them over half-moon spectacles. " Would you like a list of his vaults and those things removed?" he asked, staring intently at the trio of humans.

" Do I have the right?" shot back Sirius, relaxing as the goblin smiled. A wave of a long-fingered hand and the documents were slid across the marble counter. The goblin turned back to his ruby weighing, acknowledging their thanks with a faint grunt.

" Well… That's odd… Harry can't have removed his stuff, I didn't think he had been emancipated and I'm fairly sure the Potter's only had one vault…" Remus murmured to himself, only to yelp as he was dragged bodily through the crowds of shoppers to a table at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor.

They took the sheaf of papers out, and Sirius handed it to Remus, peering over his shoulder as he began to read.

**Name: Harry James Potter  
>Cursory Overview of Vaults<strong>

**Vault 1: Potter**

**Contents: **Classified. Removed by Harry James Potter at emancipation date.  
><strong>Abilities Inherited: <strong>Charms Prodigy, Transfiguration Prodigy, Animagus

**Vault 2: Le Fay**

**Contents: **Classified. Removed by Harry James Potter at emancipation date.  
><strong>Abilities Inherited: <strong>Wandless/Wordless magic's, Creature Inheritance

**Vault 3: Slytherin**

**Contents: **Classified. Removed by Harry James Potter at emancipation date.  
><strong>Abilities Inherited: <strong>Parseltongue, Parselmagics

**Vault 4: Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw**

**Contents: **Classified. Removed by Harry James Potter at emancipation date.**  
>Abilities Inherited: <strong>Battle Magic's, Blood Magic's, Weapons Use, Memory

**Vault 5: Evans**

**Contents: **Classified. Removed by Harry James Potter at emancipation date.**  
>Abilities Inherited: <strong>Empathy, Animal Speaker

**Extended Overview of Vaults**

**Vaults 1-5:  
><strong>  
><strong>Properties:<strong>

_Potter:  
><em>Godric's Hollow (in ruins)  
>Potter Manor (Unplottable, unknown.)<br>_  
>Le Fay:<br>_Morgana Cottage (Scotland, coast.)  
>Fey Manor (Ruins, unplottable)<br>_  
>Slytherin:<br>_Hogwarts (1/4)  
>Chamber of Secrets (emptied by Harry Potter)<br>Salazar Cottage (Scotland, decrepit.)__

_Gryffindor/Ravenclaw:  
><em>Hogwarts (1/2)  
>Room Of Requirement (emptied and shut down by Harry Potter)<br>Godric's Hollow (passed down to Potter's.)__

_Evans:  
><em>Spiral Cottage (Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts. Incinerated.)  
>Forbidden Forest (Last descendant to set foot in Harry Potter.)<em><br>_**  
>Monetary Overview:<strong>

_Potter:  
><em>Trust Vault: Moved to Main Vault 1994_  
><em>Main Vault:  
>134,022,789 galleons,<br>13,006 sickles  
>10,033 knuts<em><em>

_Le Fay:  
><em>Main Vault:  
>400,760,888 galleons<em><br>_100 sickles  
>21 knuts<em><em>

_Slytherin:  
><em>Main Vault:  
>100,856,990 galleons<br>10,000 sickles  
>5,754 knuts<em><em>

_Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw:  
><em>Main Vault:  
>100, 666, 056<br>13,866 sickles  
>7,001 knuts<em><em>

_Evans:  
><em>Main Vault:  
>20,876 galleons<br>7,643 sickles  
>1,044 knuts<p>

**Totals Galleons: 736, 327, 599  
>Totals Sickles: 44615<br>Total Knuts: 23853**

**ALL REMOVED + CONTENTS**

" Whoah. When Harry does something, he sure doesn't do it by half… He owns practically all of Hogwarts!" whistled Sirius appreciatively, rocking back on his chair in thought. " Well… no worries about my pup not being able to pay his way, or not having enough. It's pretty coincidental that he did this a few days before dying, though…"

" Quite." Came a sarcastic drawl from behind Sirius. Severus appeared, laden down with faintly smelling packages and a new pack slung over one shoulder.

" Back from the apothecary's so soon, Sev?" asked Remus, tapping each package with his wand and watching with satisfaction as they shrunk. " We weren't expecting you for at least another couple of hours." He added, passing the package free Snape the sheaf of papers for him to read.

" Hmm… I had pre-ordered most of the stuff, except from Knockturn Alley and the Potion's and Patches shops…" Severus replied distractedly, flipping through the pages quickly. His only sign of surprise was the faint lifting of one eyebrow and the slight parting of his lips.

" Well… If we have everything, I suppose it's time to go?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin nearly splitting his face. All three shrugged on expanded backpacks and slung a bottomless pouch on their hip. With a call, Kreacher popped up beside them, dressed in pants and a… T-shirt? It was garish neon green, with a sloppy painting, obviously done by the elf himself, of 'Master' Harry on the front.

Blinking, the three grabbed hold of the proffered arm after a split-second hesitation.

_The Court:_

_" Harry James Potter. We know you. You have entered the Courts in defense of another, correct?" asked the Jury on the furthest end from Harry, red eyes boring into green._

_" I fell to save my godfather, yes."_

_"Harry James Potter. We know you. Your life has been full of betrayals and hardships. Do you begrudge your destinies?" asked the second Jury, silver eyes meeting green._

_" I do not. If I did not do what I had to, the losses of this war would have been too high a price for a single person."_

_"Harry James Potter. We know you. We have seen all you have done, and been impressed. Would you willingly repeat your Fate?" cobalt eyes stared intently as green eyes flashed with resolve._

_" I would. However, if I was sent back, I would attempt to change things for the betterment of the world."_

_"Harry Potter. I have seen your soul. You are Worthy." Spoke the eleventh specter._

_" Worthy for what?"_

_" We shall give you a second chance, if you are willing. You will be facing the Trials of Mind, With, Strength and Magic. If you succeed, you will receive your gifts to aid you in your Fate in the new world." A whisper of agreement touched Harry's mind, and he bowed his head.  
>A sudden hiss of surprise made Harry jerk his head up, staring at the Jury in bewilderment.<em>

_" It appears… your ties to the living are great enough to make them walk through Death to find you. A werewolf, a loyal father, a strange elf and a dark man approach the Veil. They wish to find you." Spoke the collective Jury in unison, turning jewel like eyes on the young Human._

_" Sirius? Remus? Dobby,… or maybe Kreacher? And… Snape?" Harry muttered to himself, shaking his head in confusion. Why would they come after him? They had a life out there. They would easily get over his 'death'._

_" They come here now. Do you wish to take the Trial of Mind whilst we wait?" asked the fifth Jury, hard, glittering amethyst eyes glancing towards a door Harry had not noticed before. At his nod, they beckoned him forward, closing the door behind him._

_**The Trial:**_

" U-uncle Vernon?" Harry whispered, the age old fear making him back away until his back hit the grey, featureless wall.

" You useless freak! We gave you what food you deserved, boy, and you go and throw it back in our faces! A cupboard was more than we deserved, and we wasted precious money on your worthless hide!" Spittle flew from fat lips, jowls trembling in anger. Vernon's red, blotchy face loomed closer as he cursed and degraded Harry's very existence.

"T-that's not true! I know you got a trust fund from that stupid old goat, Dumbledore! You were a horrible, abusive family. YOU are the freaks. What 'normal' person beats their nephew within an inch of his life, and then expects him to cook and clean and do chores? What normal person starves a two year old, and threatens teachers to give bad marks?" Harry shouted, eyes ablaze with fury and hurt.

" Good. You face your fears without fail, youngling. You are Worthy of the Gift of Mind."

A sharp blue light pierced Harry through his chest, and he _screamed_. It was worse, so much worse, than the Cruciatus, or the potion Sev had made him drink.

_The Court:_

_" Remus Adolpus Lupin. We know you. You have come for your cub, your pack member. Do you agree to undergo the trials?" came the collective voices of the Jury, eyes piercing and reaching, reading his very soul._

_" I would go through Hell for Harry. It is no less than he deserves."_

_" Sirius Orion Black. We know you. You have come for your godson. Will you undertake the Trials to see him?"_

_" I do. I will do whatever it takes."_

_" Severus Luca Snape. We know you. You are darkness and light, and you seek the promise holder of your past. Do you care? Will you undergo the Trials?"_

_" I will, if it is for the brat."_

_" Very well. You are Judged… Worthy. You will undergo the Trials of Magic, Wit and Strength individually with your son, cub and promise holder. Which Trial do you choose?"_

_" I, Sirius Orion Black, agree to help, not hinder, Harry James Potter-Black, my heir, in his trial of Strength."_

_" I, Remus Adolphus Lupin, agree to help, not hinder, Harry James Potter-Lupin, my cub, in his trial of Wit."_

_" I, Severus Luc Snape, agree to help, not hinder, Harry James Potter-Snape, my charge, in his trial of Magic."_

_" We, the Jury of the Court of the Veil, created by the Valar, accept your vows, and bestow you with these two gifts.  
>Remus Lupin, we give you the Gifts of Control, to change as you will, and the Gift of Wandless Magic's.<br>Sirius Black, we give you the Gifts of Weapon, to let you defend that which you hold dear, and the Gift of Wandless Magic's.  
>Severus Snape, we give you the Gifts of Nurture, that you may create to help those in need, and the Gift of Sensing. This we decree."<em>

_**Trial of Strength:**_

Harry panted, his double daggers slick with blood and sweat and gore. They just kept on coming.  
>Spiders, centipedes, insects, strange monsters from folklore. He had to keep fighting.<p>

A spin, a slice and another monster dead. Ducking, dodging, weaving, striking again and again and again, over and over, never ending. Harry used the brief pause in attacks to wipe sweat away from his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been fighting, but bad visibility was a surefire way to die.

A whimper sounded to his left, and Harry saw a creature, different to the ones he had been fighting, struggling to stand and fight. It shifted, there a snake, hissing and striking, then a thestral or horse, striking with taloned hooves and wings.  
>Harry fought his way over, realizing through his exhaustion that numbers made a better chance of survival. He took a chance, using his body and one sword to block attacks while he cast a quick <em>episkey<em> at the broken leg. Instantly, a barrage of claws rent and tore at his body, and Harry fought back a scream, throwing himself back into the fighting.

And then… there was nothing there to fight.

" Congratulation, Harry. You have completed the Trial of Strength. You showed care and great bravery in defending yourself and those injured, and the strength of will to keep fighting. You receive the Trials Gift."

A brightly shining gold light hit Harry's left wrist, and the tattoo of a gold snake hissed up at him, silver wings flapping absently, before it curled up around his hand in slumber.

" W-what is that?" Harry asked, staring at the animated tattoo.

" The creature you helped has deigned to join you on your journey. Be thankful."

_The Court:_

_" Are you willing to help him, Sirius Black?" asked the Jury._

_" Yes. Give me his pain."  
>Screams, bit back and held in, racked Sirius's frame as the pain from Harry's wounds was transferred to him.<em>

_**The Trial of Wit:**_

" Shit… This is really hard. My brain hurts…" Harry moaned, rubbing his temple to help relieve his headache. He had four hours to prepare in this Library, and then the Trial would begin. As far as he was aware, he had to find the exit of a maze through answering riddles. He was not looking forward to it. _At. All._

" Seeker, you have completed the Trial. May this Gift help you in your journeys."

A silvery grey light emerged from the maze walls, and Harry collapsed, practically in a coma, as information overwhelmed his brain.  
><em><br>The Court:_

_" Remus Lupin. Will you help him in his journey?"_

_"I will. Let him borrow my strength of Occlumency to help with the information."_

_Remus collapsed, catatonic, and didn't move aside from shallow breaths and his beating heart._

_**The Trial of Magic:**_

Harry was exhausted, physically and mentally, and he still had one more trial. The Trial of Magic.

" Wizard, place your hand on the pebbles one by one until they grow dark or you have no more strength left. This is your test."

Harry sighed, looking at the rows of five pebbles that stretched a long, long way away. Time to get to work!

He placed a hand on one rock, and nearly gasped as he felt his magic being drained away. Harry watched the stone fade from white to black, and pulled his hand away hastily. It hadn't really affected his reserves, but it felt really odd to willingly give away his magic.

The next hundred stones grew progressively difficult, and Harry gasped for breath after each new one. He had another eleven stones to go, but he wasn't sure he would make it. It took longer and longer for his magic to drain, and he was getting low on magic. He had enough for probably another ten stones, but the last one would have to feed of his life force.

_The Court:_

_" Severus Snape, will you aid your charge?"_

_"I will. Let him have the Magic given to me by my Mother as protection."_

_" Very well."_

_Severus gasped, grabbing at his chest, and slowly sank to the floor, eyes fluttering shut as he fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness._

_**The Trial:**_

Harry felt a sudden surge of magic force his reservoir open wider and wider, till he felt his magic might break open his skin to get free. Gasping, trembling, a single pale hand reached towards the last stone, and the last of Harry's magic drained away.

" You have completed the Trials by your strength and that of your family. The Stones of Magic have only once before been filled to completion by a mortal such as yourself. You are truly remarkable, youngling. Your magic is returned to you now, tenfold again."

The black energy leached out of the stone, turning a silver/green edged with gold, and coalesced into a ball of swirling energy. The ball floated slowly towards Harry, who reached a trembling hand towards it, and felt complete once more.

" Return, young creature, to those who love you. May your journey be safe." Echoed the voice, before Harry slid to the floor, asleep.

_The Court:_

_Sirius, Remus and Severus got to their feet slowly, still trembling from the effects of their gifts to help Harry. With a pop, Kreacher appeared, innocuously enough, with a pitcher of pumpkin juice, four glasses and Harry Potter._

_With an exclamation of delight, Sirius bounded forward, taking Harry gently away from the old elf. The three humans crowded around their charge, taking the glasses of drink with a 'thank you' to Kreacher, and then promptly collapsed._

_Kreacher smirked._

_The Jury stared._

_" Kreacher did lace it with a Dreaming-less Sleeping Draught." Stated Kreacher proudly, before handing out conjured glasses to the Jury, who took sips, still staring at the elf._

_They promptly burst out laughing._

_" Ah, old one, it has been long since this Court has heard laughter. You bring us a great gift. Here is ours to you, in return." The Jury waved their hands._

_Kreacher grew taller, he filled out, his ears shrank, eyes became less bulbous and his voice deepened. Kreacher gave a shriek of delight, thanking the 'great Court Master Jury Sirs' again and again, before skipping happily around the room, providing a great source of amusement for the Jury. The elf babbled, following the vaguely male Jury that stepped off the platform as he moved his Masters._

_Levitating the prone humans, a member of the Jury opened another hidden door, setting them down of pallets in the room. When he returned, the others shook their heads._

_" Really, Johan. Pallets? You are soo medieval. At least give them beds!" cried out a vaguely human sixth Jury, her gold eyes wide with mock-horror._

_" Shut it, Samantha. You would give 'em hay if ya could. Honestly. I hate all that mumbo-jumbo fancy speak we have to do to impress the mortals. It's bliddy tiring." Said Johan, scowling at the gold-eyed woman._

_" Do be quiet. You might wake the youngling." This came from the violet-eyes man, the third Jury._

_" Ah, yeah. Sorry, Thera." Came the mutters from Johan and Samantha. Snickers came from the silver-eyed second Jury, and both instantly scowled._

_" You two are so whipped!" he crowed, but quailed under Thera's mild glare. " Sorry… Remy be shutting up now." He said, filing off with the rest of the Jury._

_" Settle down, children. The Valar will take the younglings soon. We have done all we can. It is up to them now… Oh. Oh my. We forgot to tell the youngest Wizard his gifts… Murphy! Can you give him a Dream, please? Thank you!" called out Thera, nodding as a red-eyed first Jury acknowledged her request._

**Dream:**_****_

" Young Harry Potter. We of the Veil of Valar have given you four gifts, for your Fate will be hard. Do not fear, child. These gifts will activate in a time of need, save two, the tattoo, one not truly of our making, and the Gift of Mind. Your road is long and difficult to travel, but you will find love and friendship in those true to the Valar. Sweet Sleeping, child, and may the Valar and Seamstresses of Fate watch over you."

Harry moaned in his sleep, turning over as gentle hands picked him up, throwing him into a vortex of colors, sounds and textures.__

_A/N: Right… cool. Over 4, 000 words. My fingers hurt… I like the Jury, and I think I'll be changing the pairings.  
>Still SBxRL, but I need a good LoTR character for Severus and Harry. I've decided to pair Legolas and Aragorn together.<em>

_Arwen will be with either an OC male elf or not OC male elf; Eowyn will be with Boromir (Yes, he survives). I was thinking Severus x Rohan Rider (Possibly Théoden King's son? What does he look like, anyone know?) and Faramir x Haldir. Harry and… I have no idea, honestly, Gimli and female OC dwarf, Merry x Pippin and Sam x Rosie. Frodo x No-one or OC (suggestions very welcome!). Uh… Gandalf and no-one, and… I do believe that that is it! If I've missed anyone, or you really, really want to see another HP character or pairing, PM or Review, OK?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys, but I had a bad case of writer's block. I'll be adding a new crossover and character in this chapter, so hope you enjoy!

Veil Of Valar – Chapter 3

The wind danced through the air, rustling leaves, twining around rock and trunk. The tree's creaked and groaned, shifting their roots and fluttering their leaf-covered limbs. Flowers bloomed and closed, early morning dew rolling slowly down a single petal.  
>The silver liquid paused, trembling on the very edge, before it fell, twisting and turning, to cover a pale lavender eyelid with water.<p>

Slowly, bright green eyes inched their way open, and a muzzle opened in a jaw-breaking yawn. Harry gazed around him with glazed, unfocused eyes, and snarled in faint irritation as a large drop of water dropped on to his nose. 

**This isn't Scotland… I must have been booted through the Veil while I slept, by the Court. Hmm… I'm in my first Animagus form… How did that happen?** He thought absently to himself. Levering himself up, Harry the Grim let out a whine of pain. It seemed all his wounds had re-opened in the fall. Oh, joy.  
>His black nose twitched faintly, and Harry sat down again with a huff of relief.<p>

Harry wasn't what the Wizarding World considered a Grim, but the actual magical creature. His body was lithe and long, the size of a large tiger, and his muzzle was wolf-like and sharp, his senses abnormally keen. His tail was long and curled, strong and distinctly feline, with the same soft black fur covering his body hanging off it like a curtain. He still had his memorable green eyes, and a silver/white lightning bolt from his muzzle to belly.

The tail of a Grim could actively control certain elements, and use them to attack their enemies. Harry only really had control over Air, Fire and Water. His Grim form just could not handle Earth, Spirit, Soul or Mind blasts.

His left front paw was covered in white and silver fur, and his back had a small pair of spines running along his back. On his underbelly there were small, hard dragon scales, a dark green-black hue that could turn the sharpest of blades. Up to his knees were the same scales, hidden, and on the top of his head.  
>A Grim was not, after all, just a dog. It was a magically altered animal, the natural predator created by a Dragon Hatcher, which combined a Dragon, Hellhound, Wolf and Basilia(1) to create the Grim. They were originally used as hunting dogs… Before they grew intelligent enough to kill their handlers.<p>

Unfortunately… There was a small weakness in their perfect killing machine.  
>Grims absolutely adored butterfly's.<p>

**Oooooh. Pretty… Pretty butterfly…** Harry's thoughts were derailed from his circumstances by the sight of a large blue butterfly hovering tantalizingly close to his nose. With a happy bark, Harry the Grim surrendered completely to his instincts, and went haring off into the unknown after the pretty butterfly.

_The Wizarding World:_

_The man panted, deep blue eyes gazing behind him with anger and disgust.  
>"Stupid Wizards. Barmy, the lot of them."<em>

_" Oi, trash! Come quietly, and we'll take you to prison… with a trial!" came the voice of one of his pursuers, nasally and mocking. Ever since Harry Potter's 'death' three years ago, and the draining of seven major vaults in Gringotts, the abandonment of the magical creatures (who had used space/time magic to send them into a pocket dimension) and the subsequent fall-out of the Ministry, the world had gone to hell._

_Wizards enslaved muggles and killed Mutants on sight. Any Wizard standing up for the 'lesser creatures' was killed, or rescued by the creatures and put in their dimension. Many of the old family's, the Bones, the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods most prominently, had locked themselves away, along with 'heretics' and those Squibs or Muggles they could save, in their Unplottable Manor's._

_Mutants had a Kill or Capture on Sight order, and those lucky ones were killed outright. The rest were sent to Azkaban without trial, or, in the case of the most 'dangerous' ones the Ministry of Morons could find (read: powerful.), they were sent through the Veil._

_" In your sick, twisted dreams, bub!" he growled back, and Wolverine flexed his adamantium claws in anticipation of a good fight._

Harry's head cocked to the left, nose twitching, ears pricked forward. His eyes closed for a brief moment, imprinting the scents on his nose, before a feeling of _wrongness_ made his fur stand up on end. His hackles raised, a rumbling growl echoing in the otherwise peaceful forest.

The wrong scent smelt of darkness, death, blood, misery, enslavement and decay.  
>It smelt like Voldemort and his Corpse Munchers.<br>With a howl, Harry raced towards the stink, paws flying with a faint thud, thud, over the leafy earth.  
>He could smell human, further away than than the decay, and he wanted to get a head-start on the horrible <em>things<em> chasing them. RHe broke into a run, the white-gold chain around his neck bobbing against his fur with every leap and bound, Harry settling in to a fast, ground-eating lope.

Harry sneezed. The scent was most definitely growing stronger. His sharp eyes picked out the looming black shadow of a ruined fortress of some description, his legs stretching out further as he saw the faint, flickering light of a fire for the briefest of instants.

He heard vague voices, one yelling at the others to put out the fire, before Harry concentrated fully on the spectral creatures in front of him. They had dismounted from their obviously dead horses, and they were clambering up the slope with little difficulty. If Harry really concentrated, he could make out the misty shapes of the trapped souls inside the magically constructed bodies. They all wore crowns. 

**They must be some form of ancient king's, probably their trapped souls. I can feel something… evil, wrong, on the top of that mountain. Perhaps… They are after that? No, they are definitely bound souls. The kings are being controlled… but by whom?** Harry snorted. **With me here, **_**obviously**_** it is some sort of mad, megalomaniac powerhouse who wants to destroy/ take over this world… Wherever this is.**

_" Logan 'Jimmy' Wulf, a.k.a Wolverine. You are hereby sentenced to death by the Veil. Your crimes are as follows: You are a __**mutant**__" sneered the Mister of Magic for Britain, the incompetent Cornelius Fudge. "How do you plead?"_

_"Bloody proud of being guilty, bastard." Wolverine drawled, smirking at their outraged expressions. He shrugged off the Aurors holding his arms, walking towards the veil with sure, steady steps.  
>There was a long line of other mutants waiting to be executed. Wolverine smiled. This would be fun.<em>

_He paused, smashing both Aurors to the ground, before he raced to the nearest wall. His claws released themselves, and he let the wizards shoddy spell work destroy the walls for him as he ran towards the bound mutants._

_His claws easily broke through their magically enhanced bindings, and he cut a quick hole in the wall, defending them with his body as they escaped the Ministry. He whispered hurried instructions to the group, telling them to run hard, fast and into the wilderness, and to try and find Dragonsrest, a safe haven._

_The idiotic wizards were just realizing that he was healing faster than they could shoot when their spells turned from Bludgeoning and Severing curses to a mass, combined Imperio. Logan jerked._

_Slowly, like a marionette on strings, his feet moved forward. He had a very strong will, so even with the twenty fairly powerful witches and wizards around him, they struggled to hold his mind under their influence. His jerky movements and fighting mind were too much for Minister Fudge. Cornelius fainted dead away._

_Logan gritted his teeth. If he was going to die, something he was rather looking forward to, he was going to do it on his own terms. With a bestial, animalistic roar, very similar to his namesake, he broke the bindings, leaving a magical backlash to kill several people and destroy the walls of the Veil Room._

_Wolverine smirked viciously. These incompetent fools would not bother his kind again. With a screaming challenge pouring from his throat like a war song, Wolverine set about decimating the Ministry._

Harry set off flat out running. Whatever, or whomever, had made these things was dangerous, and obviously hell-bent on killing whoever was on top of that mountain. Harry could hear the faint, beguiling song of something truly evil, something eerily reminiscent of the Horcruxes he had destroyed, alone.

_Wolverine roared his defiant triumph to the open sky. He had razed the ministry to the ground, killing all who truly hated mutants and could not be redeemed of their crimes. He had a whole damn list from Charles, and he had striked off every name._

_Wolverine descended cracked, spell destroyed stairs to the Veil Room. He had done what he could. The rest was up to the next generation of fighting Mutants to face. He was over 200 years old. He deserved a break… Although he couldn't really remember the first, oh, 160 years of it? 170? Something like that, anyway._

_He wanted to die._

_So, die he would._

_Wolverine stepped through the Veil… and cursed to high hell._

_Why did that bloody Veil have to lead to a friggin' Court Room, with Judges and everything, who just happened to be some of the only beings to actually like him?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Harry in Grim form will be referred to as Grim for now. Harry as normal will be referred to as Harry, and Harry in his second form will be referred to as ******w. No spoilers~ Although reviews with guesses will be rewarded with a Story Ticket. In other words, if you get it right, you can suggest to me a story and I'll try to write it~ Or anything else, like an opinion on your story, story ideas for you (trust me I have enough) or anything else to do with stories you can think of~

Veil of Valar Chapter 4 – Meetings and Rulings

Harry saw the spectral beings reach the base of the hill and begin to climb, bony fingers clutching at the rock and dirt. With a feral snarl, Harry launched himself towards the castle ruins, intent on protecting these strangers from the bound souls.

Harry raced as fast as his body could take him, paws scrabbling on rocks and soil as he pushed his body faster and faster. He used a small breeze to launch his body halfway up the hill, scrambling up the steep side in an effort to reach the not-quite-humans before the specters could. Snarling in frustration, Harry redoubled his efforts as a frightened babble reached his ears.

He would NOT let them die, strangers or no.

After what seemed an eon, Harry reached flatter ground and raced forward, body straining to keep up his level of speed. Ears flat to his face and fur blowing in the wind of his passage, he burst upon a scene that made his growl reach new heights. The rumbling, menacing sound filled the air, making the specters pause briefly before continuing their inexorable pursuit.

One of the little not-men fell with a cry. Harry snarled, leaping forwards as the closest cloaked menace raised a sickly black sword. Nearly too late, he felt the blade pierce through his shoulder and scratch the child-man beneath him. Snarling and tossing his head in challenge, Harry released himself and let the Grim's instincts take control, melding perfectly together.

A howl of fury rose through the air, powerful and dominating. Head swinging low, Harry stalked towards the souls, tail lashing behind him. A ball of fire materialized, admittedly not all that large, and with a single bound Harry locked his jaw around ones throat, nearly gagging as the taste of mold and rotting bodies filled his mouth. Venom coated his teeth and burned through the magic and bindings holding the construct together. A lash of his tail and the ball of fire impacted on another's chest.

The creature let out a high-pitched scream of agony that made Harry whimper in pain. His ears were too sensitive in some instances. Harry felt the world stagger drunkenly.

**Poison…**He thought dazedly, managing a weak snarl at one of the approaching things. It only hesitated briefly before heading again to the smallest man-child, the one with the evil, stinking ring. Staggering, Harry managed to race over to his side, standing over the fallen ring-bearer in a protective stance. His growl was weaker than the last time though, and crazy, whirling colours spun through his vision.

The clang of sword on sword and the crackle of flames brought him slightly out of his poison-induced stupor. Large green eyes blinked slowly, slowly clouding. Suddenly there was another shriek, and the presence of evil fled. Harry felt himself slowly begin to awaken, more alert now that the stink of evil no longer permeated his senses.

Looking down, he noticed the man-child sweating and looking pale. The poisoned blade had nicked the skin of his shoulder, and he was obviously a lot less resistant to shade poison than Harry. Whining in exhaustion, Harry felt himself droop over the prone teen, only to find his nose getting intimate with a blade of cold steel.

With a mewl of confusion, Harry struggled to raise his head, looking with uncomprehending eyes at the tall man standing with glower firmly affixed on his face. Too tired to care, Harry flipped the man off with a lazy tail swipe and whined again in pain.

"What are you, creature?" the man hissed, blade never wavering. Harry attempted to roll his eyes, but instead felt himself slowly succumb to the poison coursing through his veins. Black encroached on his vision, and Harry knew no more.

(Aragorn and Group)

Aragorn clambered up the hill, cresting the rise just in time to see a shadowy, vaguely canine form attack the Naz'Gul with a ball of fire. Charging in with sword and torch, Aragorn fought the evil shade's off, before turning back to the unknown with a bared blade and hard heart.

Slightly confused eyes the colour of an emerald looked up dazedly, the creature's head swaying. A lazy flick of the tail was Grim's only response to his presence and that of his sword, and Aragorn tightened his grip on his weapon at the lack of reaction. The creature whined in pain, and then collapsed half-on Frodo, who himself was not looking the best.

"What are you, creature?" Aragorn hissed, blade unwavering. His only answer was an unconscious snuffle and then silence. For the first time, Aragorn noticed the sickly looking Frodo. Noting the scratch, and the similar if far more grave wound on the identical shoulder of the creature, he drew his own conclusions.

So. The creature had protected Frodo to the extent of being hurt by a Naz'gul's poisoned blade, and had tried to protect him even whilst poisoned.

Lowering his blade, Aragorn sighed. "Sam, Merry, Pippin. Help me get them on my back. We need to hurry to Rivendell. They have been poisoned. We shall carry them on the horse." At their shaky nods, Aragon gave them a gruff half-smile in reassurance. "Now, tell me what happened here, and where this creature fits in."

Sam began to speak, with many interjections from Merry and Pippin. " Well, those naz'gull things started after us because we lit a cookfire. Master Frodo told us to put it out, but it was too late. We climbed up the hill at Master Frodo's urging, you see, and those things were coming closer and closer…" here all three shuddered. "We tried to do as you told us, coming together and holding up our swords, but we were too scared. And then Master Frodo fell… and that dog-thing came racing up. He placed himself between Master Frodo and the Naz'gul, and growled at them. It was scary. There was so much hate, anger, defiance…" Sam shuddered, and asked Merry to continue.

" So then, right, he comes towards them, all growling and swinging his head and whoosh!" Merry said, walking backwards. " His tail caught on fire, see? And then he just whoomph! Chucked it right at those creepy things and bam! One was screaming and becoming fried whatever-they-are." Merry grinned excitedly and Pippin took over.

"Well, then he got one by the throat, and it kind of… sizzled a bit. His teeth were dripping with some sort of liquid, and it made holes! Holes, in the stone! And then, one of them stabbed him, and he went all woozy. He still tried to growl at them, but it was really weak. And then you came!" Pippin finished with a smile.

Aragorn nodded, deep in thought. The sudden noise of hooves made him halt and draw his sword. "Protect Frodo!" he barked at the hobbits, and they circled the horse warily, shaking slightly. As soon as the rider came into view, Aragorn relaxed.

"Arwen. Why have you come?" he asked.

"Aragorn." She smiled. "I have come for the hobbit. You will be too late at your speed. He is too far gone. Only an elvish steed would make it in time." Aragorn nodded.

" There is another hurt here. Will you take him?" Arwen shook her head. "Why not?"

"He is stronger. He can travel with you. The little one is more important." Aragorn made to argue, but Arwen merely took Frodo onto her horse and galloped off. Aragorn shook his head and turned to inform the hobbits of what had just transpired, the group continuing on towards Rivendell with lighter hearts.

- Harry -

Where am I?

Oh… that's right… I'm unconscious from the poison… What were those things?

**Naz'gul. Servants of the evil creature Sauron.**

Uh… thanks? Who, no, what are you? No to be rude of anything, mister… um… or is it miss?

**Neither, Harry of the clan Potter. I am the one sent to guide you. As we speak, your body arrives at the elven citadel of Rivendell. There, you will meet your destiny… and the Fate She has decreed be yours will unfold. Wake, little half-mortal! Wake, and become what… meant… be…**

- Outside World -

The voice faded, and Grim opened his eyes. He was in a clean, white room with carven wood engravings and a stream of white, bright light streaming through the windows and open door. He was lying on a bed, next to the man-child that he vaguely remembered saving however long ago. Grim yawned, displaying prominent canines, and stretched, claws kneading the sheets as a rumbling purr emanated from his chest.

Secretly, he had an obsession with kneading things with his claws. He found it fun and really enjoyable. Which is probably why he didn't notice the newest entries into the room, nor Frodo's open eyes. He purred to himself, still kneading away and twitching his tail happily, when a faint laugh drew him out of his fun-induced haze.

Instantly regal and solemn, Grim calmly bathed a paw, studiously ignoring the other people.

- Others -

Aragorn led the hobbits and Legolas to Frodo's room, meeting Gandalf along the way. The elderly wizard smiled at the ranger, and motioned them into Frodo's room, where they all promptly froze in surprise.

Frodo's savior, the large, hulking black creature that had killed, as much as they could be, a Naz'gul and withstood their poison, was half-lying on the bed, bum up and tail twitching, kneading the sheets between his paws with obvious enjoyment. Gandalf laughed quietly, and almost before they could blink, the creature was sitting regally upright and washing a paw with studious interest, pretending nothing had happened.

Aragorn cracked a smile, and Legolas laughed quietly. Grim looked over at them with affected surprise, and bowed his head as if a King to his subjects. This set off Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo. Instantly, everyone was crowding him, hugging him, smiling and crying. Grim hovered for a moment before quietly hopping off the bed, making his way to the still open door… which closed right before his nose. Falling backwards in surprise, Grim glared at the offending wooden object. He turned a disgruntled look upon the old wizard, who merely smiled beatifically and then ignored Grim. Grumbling and whining, Grim lay down facing the door, paws over his nose and eyes determinedly closed.

They stunk, these men, half-men and non-men. Two stunk of quite obvious pheromones which caused his nose to itch incessantly, and the rest stunk of over-sweet joy, salty sadness and smelly worry. Not for the last time, Grim cursed the powerful nose so capable that it could even identify emotions from their smells.

Grim growled as another wave of pheromones hit his nose, making him sneeze explosively and hard enough to rocket him onto his paws. The conversation stopped, and Grim glared at them, one paw protectively over his nose, before he sneezed again. And again. And another two times. Growling, he stalked up to the two who stunk so badly and dragged them over to a corner, before sitting down in front of them and barking, holding his nose for extra emphasis.

When the only answer he received was blank looks, Grim whined and theatrically flopped onto his belly, sighing loudly. This close, the smell was nearly overpowering, and he was not in a good mood to begin with… Harry stirred from their join and half-changed his vocal cords before sinking back into his mind-meld.

"R-Y-ooouyuu." He growled out, words slurred and his voice rough, scratchy. Grim winced and whined at the pain of talking. "Yooouuuuu!"

Aragorn stared at Legolas beside him and they both frowned, before staring back down at the creature. It opened its mouth and a long string of garbled sound emerged. Legolas looked startled, and whispered to Aragorn, "He's trying to talk! I think he just said 'You.'"

Aragorn raised his bows slightly. The creature whined then tried again. This time, it was definitely 'you', garbled as it was.

" Yoouuuu twwwoooorr." Grim tried, and nearly cheered at his success. Aragorn and Legolas indicated themselves, and he nodded frantically. "Yoouuu twoooo… sssmmmeellllyyyyyy-rrrr." Grim nodded in satisfaction and began grooming his paws again.

Aragorn stared, flabbergasted, at the creature. Had he dragged them all the way over here and away from Frodo just to say that they SMELLED? His eyes darkened in anger, and only the pale hand on his arm halted his forwards' movement. His grey eyes traveled up the strong, firm arm, past the broad shoulder, across the slender neck and up into Legolas's beseeching blue eyes. Aragorn sighed.

"Yes, Legolas?" he asked, voice still a bit gruff from anger. Legolas smiled, and turned to the creature watching them.

"What did you mean by smelly?" he asked, distaste at having to use such a plebian word clear in his voice. Grim sighed and tapped his nose with a claw. Legolas nodded slowly. "So… because your nose is better than ours, you can smell something on us? Like what? Travel?" Grim shook his head, and tapped at his heart. "Emotions?" Legolas guessed, and Grim nodded excitedly.

" Youuu twooo rrrr-ovvvvee." He tried to say, tapping his heart again. Aragorn frowned. Rove? They walked? How did that make them… oh. Aragorn put it together. The heart, rove… the creature couldn't say his L's! He was saying they… loved each other? Aragorn blushed darkly and avoided looking at Legolas, instead finding the wall supremely interesting. The way the knots swirled outwards, the way the rings formed and told their own stories to whoever would listen…

Legolas frowned. Aragorn had obviously gotten it, but he was still confused. But judging by the way Aragorn had blushed and turned away… Well, Legolas would never miss a chance to know something that made Aragorn blush… He thought it through. The creature obviously had speaking difficulties, probably from being not human, and… "Creature, please try to say hello."

Aragorn winced. It seemed Legolas was catching on. He began to edge towards the door slowly, only to feel long fingers clasp around his elbow in a vice-like grip. Grim nodded, tongue lolling in a doggy grin at this not-man's intelligence, and attempted to comply. " Hhhe-rrr-oooow. Iii Grrriiim." He half-howled the end bit, but Legolas was still sure of his find. Grim coughed, rasping at his throat with bared claws, before he dropped his head and whined pitifully.

"You can't speak your L's?" he asked, just for clarification. Grim nodded. Legolas tightened his grip on the Ranger's elbow. " You were saying our scents were really strong because they were scents of… love?" Grim nodded again, tapping his nose, and then turned to leap onto the bed. Legolas turned to Aragorn, who was still facing away, and smirked. "Well then, Estel, it seems we have much to be discussed."

Aragorn sighed as he was dragged away, not for the last time cursing the dratted racial strength of elves. He waved forlornly at Gandalf, who smiled back, and was dragged away to his doom… Grim grinned at him, and Aragorn poked his tongue out. Okay, maybe not doom…

Legolas smirked and dragged Aragorn into an empty room, before turning and pushing the Ranger against the wall. He stared down into dark grey eyes and half-smirked, leaning closer. "Now, Aragorn… Is there something you want to tell me?"

- Frodo's Room -

Gandalf opened the door and waved goodbye at the hobbits, motioning for Grim to follow. "Your name is Grim, correct? Or at least in this form." Grim halted, staring at the old wizard, before he chuffed in amusement. Changing back to Harry, still dressed in battle robes dirty with blood and gore, he smiled.

"You were the one who asked the Valar for help?" he asked, falling into step with the old man and pulling up his hood. He winced at the way his voice rasped in his throat. Obviously, attempting to change a single part of your anatomy whilst in Grim form was harder than he'd thought.

Gandalf smiled serenely. "Yes. I must admit I did not expect them to send me a student so young, but I am well pleased. I thank you for that little display earlier, as well. Old as I am, young love truly is such a wonderful thing…" Gandalf sighed, before turning back to Harry. "What is your true name, little Istari?"

Harry smiled softly. "I have no name now." Gandalf stared intently for a moment into sad green eyes, then smiled cheerfully.

"No matter, no matter!" he called out, walking slightly faster. "Have they told you the reason for your journey? No? I thought not, because I've not even told them!" Gandalf laughed, and Harry chuckled. "Now, there is an evil being called Sauron. He made a ring of terrible, terrible power, a ring that contains a piece of his soul. To destroy him before he destroys us, the Ring must be…" Gandalf talked on, explaining the history of Sauron, the role of Frodo and the One Ring and Mount Doom, as well as why a Council had been called.

Harry nodded, listening intently. "Of course, I have faith that Frodo will succeed,, as will the Fellowship joining him. You, however, are not to join them." Harry frowned in confusion. "I have reason to believe beyond much doubt that Sauron has been creating a monster using magic to mold and combine demons. I believe it is a… final weapon, if you will. An eventuality in case of his death, and if he does not die… Well, what better way for him to rule a world than to kill anything and everything inside of it?"

Harry nodded slowly. "So… my companions and I are to be a last offence? But what shall I do whilst we wait for the Fellowship to return?"

"Why, you shall be trained, of course!" Gandalf beamed at him, and a chuckle forced itself from Harry's throat.  
>He shook his head before turning back into Grim at the sound of voices. They emerged on a balcony, large, open and airy, just in time to see Frodo fling himself at another of those strange half-men, this one old, with hair growing white. Gandalf smiled at the scene, before a shadow appeared to pass before his eyes. Harry bark-growled in amusement, and butted his leg.<p>

"The road will be hard, old one, for all of them. That does not mean they will not succeed. Rather the opposite, in fact." Harry said quietly, vocal chords still human enough to speak. Gandalf smiled down at him.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey. The hobbits you see before you are Frodo and his grandfather Bilbo Baggins. The two insufferable fools (Gandalf smiled) are Merry and Pippin. The larger hobbit is Sam. The Ranger is Aragorn, and the elf is Legolas." He said quietly, smiling at the hulking black Grim. Grim gave a doggy grin and lolled his tongue at the wizard, before bounding towards Frodo with a bark.

Gandalf smiled as he watched Frodo laugh, the young one bright with love and life. Feeling his age in that moment, the Istar turned, smiling still at the rough barks and childish laughter that trailed in his wake.

Yes… the road would be hard. But they would succeed.

He would make sure of it.


End file.
